Sheriff of Nottingham
Sheriff of Nottingham is the secondary villain from Robin Hood. The Sheriff played Max in Frog-A-Doodle He is a toad The Sheriff played the Possum Park Emcee in An O'Malley Movie The Sheriff played Miles Axlerod in Animals (Cars) 2 He is a car The Sheriff played Gazeem the Thief in Dannyladdin & Jim (Aladdin) He is a thief & Jafar's Partner The Sheriff played Knuckles in The Otter Lioness 2 Escape Form Castle Mountain The Sheriff played Jasper in 101 Cubs He is a burglar The Sheriff played Mr Smee in Taran Pan He is a pirate The Sheriff played Jafar in Dr. Dawsonladdin and Dr. Dawsonladdin 2: The Return of Sheriff of Nottingham He is a Sorcerer The Sheriff played Genie Jafar in John Smithladdin He is a Genie The Sheriff played Sir Kay in The Sword In The Jungle He is a Knight The Sheriff played Bad Cop in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) The Sheriff played Professor Ratigan in The Great Fox Detective He is a rat The Sheriff played Switchblade Sam in Tod The Menace He is a robber The Sheriff played Chief in The Deer and the Dalmatian He is a Irish Wolfhound Sheriff Played Bartholomew In The Great Rescue Ranger Detective He is Dr The Sheriff played Rodrick Heffley in Robin Hood/Diary of a Wimpy Kid The Sheriff played Al McWhiggin In Dog Story 2 He is a Toy Thief The Sheriif played Flynn in Wild Age 4: Continental Drift He is a Sea Lion Portrayals: *In Basil Hood Played By Jenner *In Bernard Hood Played By The King Mouse *In Eric Hood Played By Foulfellow *In Trent Hood Played By Pete *In Danny Hood Played by Weasel McGreed *In Foxy Hood Played by Cain *In Taran Hood and Tyler Hood Played By Dr. Facilier *In Jiminy Hood Played By Ken *In Max Hood Played By Dr. Z *In Yogi Hood Played By Makunga the Lion *In Dimitri Hood he is played by Amos Slade *In Mushu Hood and Bailey Hood Played By Professor Ratigan *In Buzz Hood he is played by Percival C. McLeach *In O'Malley Hood he is played by Chief *In Anario Hood he is played by Zygon *In Kristoff Hood he is played by Stromboli *In Arthur Hood he is played by Scar *In Kronk Hood he is played by Hades *In Leap Hood he is played by Cat R. Waul *In Roger Hood he is played by Clayton *In Louie Hood he is played by Judge Claude Frollo *In Owen Hood he is played by Jafar Gallery Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg Sheriff of Nottingham.jpg Sheriffnottingham.png robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4448.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7807.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8940.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8941.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8962.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8966.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8967.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9006.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9007.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9021.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9022.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9023.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9024.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9025.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9026.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9052.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9048.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9047.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9045.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9044.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7804.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Robin Hood Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Villains Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Foxes, Dogs, and Relitives Category:Swordsmen Category:Thieves Category:Angry Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Fat Characters Category:Characters that Sing Category:Bullys Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Rats Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters voiced by Bill Farmer Category:Sheriffs Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Idiots Category:Cops Category:1973 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar Category:Died in Disgrace